


Stress

by kiryuva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiryuva/pseuds/kiryuva
Summary: You aren't the best in keeping your frustrations inside.





	Stress

You let out a heavy sigh as you stared at the paperwork before you. Packets upon packets sat at your desk, and you hated the fact that such a high volume of work had accumulated in so little time. You anxiously tapped the tip of your pen on the surface repeatedly, closing your eyes in an attempt to calm yourself down. These past few days — no, weeks — were unbearable for the most part for you, and it didn’t help that you felt alone in the process. Your lover appeared unaffected by the stressors that clouded your mind.

“I’m fine,” you would tell others dryly, refusing to release the worries in your mind to the world. “Don’t worry about it, this is nothing,” you would repeat, the circles under your eyes only darkening with every passing day. You became more sluggish with your reactions and movement, and it would only worsen the more work you received. You disliked worrying colleagues, and you found it even more of a hassle to have to explain why you were so stressed.

You had a love-hate relationship with your job, but it came with a very nice paycheck and benefits; too good of a reason to simply quit because of he workload. Such came with being an adult.

At the same time, it didn’t help that you felt so disconnected from your partner come this past month. He was virtually absent when you would return home, and from the small exchanges you did have, they were brief. Neither of you had truly enjoyed one another’s company in some time due to your conflicting schedules. It pained you that you were just as busy as he was — if not more — but you tried not to let it affect you too much. Whenever you had time to yourself, you did your best to send him messages to check on him. You felt it was a fruitless effort, at times, as no matter the pressure he endured he brushed off; one of the many traits you admired about him but that also raised concern.

Though, whenever he would ask how you were doing, you would avoid answering, or switch the subject altogether.

You knew he had difficulties discussing his own feelings, and you never pressed him to out of fear of making him uncomfortable. For him, opening up emotionally was a hesitant subject, and you wanted to be as respectable as you could. Throughout the time you have known him, it improved; slowly, but surely.

It didn’t help that this week was your worst yet, and your stress levels were at their highest. A large portion of the work others had was placed on you due to absences and sheer incompetence. You valued your reputation and were thorough, thus agreed to help in any way you could, but took more than what you bargained for. You were up late many nights, some of which were all-nighters. You were skipping meals and canceled any forms of distractions that would deter you from your occupation. 

The both of you were home, in the large common area, though distance apart. He was reading on the couch, legs crossed and book in hand. You scribbled down notes as best you could, shifting from file to file at your desk. For once, you and Hanzo had time alone, and were free. Unfortunately for you, “free time” was just catching up on paperwork you knew would need to be completed before a looming deadline. Better to be punctual than anything, you told yourself.

As you looked down to the paperwork, you felt your eyes water in frustration. Your body trembled and you clenched your fists, gritting your teeth as you glared at the papers in front of you. So many things were going on with you, and it was becoming unbearable. You felt holt, you were upset, your mind was racing. Breathe, you told yourself, just breathe. It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine —

“[Y/N].”

You broke out of your headspace once you heard a familiar voice call your name. Raising your head, you turned to Hanzo with reddened, swollen eyes and quickly made it your effort to clean your face. He closed his book, narrowing his eyes at you before standing up and meeting you. You exhaled, shaking your head and made a lazy attempt to gather the papers together, purposely avoiding his gaze. The tone in which he called your name; you knew he wanted to address something.

“Yes, Hanzo?” you asked, in a slightly agitated, but breathy voice. Your voice came out much more irritable than you initially intended to be, and you felt Hanzo sensed this. He was silent as he watched you, and you tossed your pen aside as you rubbed your eyes. “If it’s how I am, I am fine.”

“Do not lie to me.” His tone was sharp, and gaze even more so as he carefully watched your movements. Nervously you fiddled with your fingers, trying to distract yourself from the situation. You felt his eyes burn into your flesh, making you swallow a lump in your throat. Lowering your eyelids, you finally met his, and a tired expression presented itself on your face.

“I’m sorry,” you began, as you stood up and pushed your chair in. “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. It’s just…” Your voice trailed off, and you frowned. “A lot is going on right now. And you’re —“ You hesitated. “You have your own stressors, so I…”

“I will not force you to speak,” Hanzo stated abruptly, watching as your expression changed ever-so-slightly at his words. “though your demeanor suggests that you need to speak of your troubles.” He was not the best emotionally, but saw through your pained expression how overwhelmed you were. Little things you thought he wouldn’t notice, he did, and hesitated to speak on it. You knew Hanzo was a “tough love” kind of character, but appreciated that he was trying his best to address the issue.

“I just… A lot is happening — I’m swamped with work, you’re always gone, our schedules are terrible…” You rubbed your temples and fought back a teary laugh, “…and I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” You felt a lump begin to form in your throat as did your best to compose yourself. You felt tears begin to stream down your cheeks as your lover studied you, tilting his head as you began to shiver.

“I will make tea.” Hanzo replied softly, his expression softening in your vulnerable state. Dark, solemn eyes cautiously traced over your person.

You nodded, looking away from him for just a moment before pressing your body against him and wrapping your arms around his figure. You buried your head into his chest, sobbing silently and refused to let go. Even if he didn’t know what exactly to say, you were more than thankful he was there for you in this moment. He in turn remained still for just a moment, only to reciprocate your touch and place a hand on your head. He listened to your cries, and they became louder with each passing second. Your grip tightened on the fabric of his attire, and you trembled. You couldn’t take it anymore — all of this build-up and stress you had to endure — and broke down completely as you continued to hold onto him. 

“I am sorry,” he whispered, gently running his fingers through the tresses of your hair and pulling you closer, “I am... Here for you.”


End file.
